How the Burners begin
by BlackAngle24
Summary: How did Mike our lovable hero created the Burners and how did he met Chuck his own trusty pal


Hey guys its me again. Sorry for not posting much of my fanfics these couple of months guess I had a lot on my mind.

Anyway here is a short fanfic of** Motorcity **of how Chuck and Mike first met before the Burners team came to be. I hope you guys like it, review if you want thanks. :D

* * *

><p><span>How Chuck And Mike First Met<span>

Its been five days. Five days since Mike betrayal to Kane, five days he stayed in this decayed city that was ounce Detroit now Motorcity lying underneath the deluxe Utopia he ounce lived at. Where Mike ounce thought was his home, his pride, and were his leader Kane was ounce his hero. And now this happen.

After Mike witness the dark side of his former leader Kane when he tried to destroy an entire building with innocent civilian were residing in. Mike turned his back on him to save those people from the burning building Kane have made. Now he is a wanted fugitive running from the law. He is considered an outcast of Delux Detroit and a traitor.

During the first five days in MotorCity he realized just how much the people there despised Kane and his retched army. Little kids cried and threw little pebbles at him accusing him of taking their mommy and daddy away. Bandits from all side of different corners tried to kill him thinking he was after their homes. But that when Mike realized he was still wearing his Kane's uniform.

He was able to find a new pair of cloths in a dumpster near a clothing shop. He gotta admit though he loved the dark jacket with the white topping shirt and brown pants and shoes. It was far from what he was forced to wear back home. The uniforms he ounce wore though he burned them in an empty trash can destroying any evidence he ounce had connection to with Kane, everything except his badged witch he stuffed into his pocket as a reminder of what he ounce was and now regretted.

"Kain gonna pay for what he did. That I promise." Mike whispered to himself alone in the alleyway looking down at the burning trash can.

Just then Mike heard a scream coming from just the corner of the street behind him. It wasn't a girly kinda scream more like a scream of a guy that just lost his new pair of fresh undies from the sear horror.

Mike came running as fast as he can to find that voice. When he did he saw three of Kane's squads surrounding a petrified tall boy with blond hair covering his eyes and wearing a blue shirt huddled between two trashcans shaking like crazy.

"I'll say this again just so we get this cleared. Are you Chuck an intelligent teen that have full knowledge of machinery and computer export here in this decayed city?" One of the soldier said pointing and accusing finger at the poor guy.

"Y-yes I-I'm Chuck and I do know a lot I mean somewhat about machines and things b-but what dose this have to do with me. I never did anything bad heck I even have a clean record file really I swear." The boy name Chuck said still trying so hard not to wet himself in front of these scary three men.

The three men spoke to each other silently while in the corner behind them hiding behind a large dumpster Mike was silently listening trying to figure out what Kane was up to here.

Finally one of the men spoke in a loud commanding voice, "Chuck, you are to be taken up to Detroit Deluxe where Kane will speak with you personally of your new job as one of our own."

"W-what? N-no I can't really I like it here honest," Chuck tried to say waving his hand to them in a no gesture, "I mean sure this city is dirty, old and mucky and not so bright as up there but I prefer it here really so uh yeah thanks though." He said taking a few step away from them

"Who said we were giving you a choice'" One of them said in an threatening voice

That was when they started to corner Chuck about to advance on him just then out of no where Mike came rushing in giving a high kick on to the head of one of the men knocking him out then went rushing between the two soldier and grabbed Chuck hand and tugged him to the another ally.

"Common," Mike yelled at the still screaming Chuck.

It took them about half an hour running though corners of the alleys and hiding behind dumpster till they finally for sure have outrun Kain's hoodlums. Now they were huddled next to a broken down building trying to catch their breath after all that running.

"Haha boy that was ha a close one," Mike said still trying to catch his breath.

"Ha y-yeah thanks for saving me there mister. . . I'm sorry I didn't catch your name," Chuck said to taking deep breath.

"Oh yeah, call me Mike Chilton nice to meet you,"

"I'm Chuck nice to meet you too,"

Finally catching his breath Mike asked, "So Chuck right, why where they trying to force you to Detroit Deluxe?"

"Oh its nothing it must be because of my brain they thought they can use it for Kane's army I guess,"Chuck replied back

"Seriously," Mike said anger filling his thoughts at understanding what was going on here, "I knew Kane was a crook but I didn't think he was that low enough to try and kidnapped civilians to be apart of his playthings."

"Hey no biggie anyway thanks for saving me but I think I better go now before they come back for us," Chuck said trying to sound like he wasn't scared but failed miserably.

"Hey wait you can't just expect Kane hoodlums won't be back to finish the job," Mike said putting his hand on Chuck solder, "Look why don't I hang around with you in case they come back it'll be two against three right," he said smiling his charming smile at him

"Y-yeah right," Chuck said trying not to blush

"Hey don't sweat it, I got your back I promise. No one will get at least five feet from you as long as I'm around," Mike said trying not to blush too after realizing just how weird he sounded there.

Chuck smiled back at him wondering what kind of guy is he to risk his own neck for a loser like him "Thanks, By any chance are you from around here I never seen you before?"

Mike scratch his head trying to find a perfect explanation to that one, "Lets just say I just moved in to this city not too long ago."

Chuck sigh, "I see so you must be from up in the Deluxe city right?"

"Yeah,"

"Why did you left?"

Mike lean against the dumpster and said in a sad tone, "Lets just say I just realized something that I was too blind enough not to have seen untill now"

Chuck only nodded like he understand what Mike have been though

"Ok look first off why don't we find us a place to hide for now, you know of anywhere we can rest?" Mike said looking at Chuck in a cheery voice trying to calm the guy.

"Well there is this one place I know, there this guy name Jacob he own this old hangout place. He owns a lot of old motor speed cars. I guess we can talk to him and see what he thinks."

"Speed cars what are those?" Mike asked confused

"What you never heard of them before?" Chuck asked Mike who only just shack his head no

"I heard of them but I don't think I ever seen one up face to face before what are they like?"

"Oh man, you kidding me right," Chuck said having a smile back on his face, "They are like the most fastest fast machines alive there are a lots of people down here who just begging to see these things in action. Come one I'll show you." He gingerly grabbed onto Mike hand not caring that they were holding hands like a couple going out on a date.

As they were heading to Jacob's place Chuck still kept talking to Mike nonstop of how awesome those speed cars are and how much he always wanted to ride at least one of them these day but he didn't have the tools and with Kane mad rain over the city both above and below it was just plain dangerous for his liking. Mike on the other hand can't stop daydreaming of what its like driving one of these rad cars like there was no tomorrow. The excitement was so much he keep swinging his hand attach to Chuck back and forth like a jolly kid.

When they finally came to a bar shop hanging high up of what look like a hill with the lights shining brightly on all corners of the building. There they met this old man that look like he was dressed up for the 90s standing behind the bar table whipping the table clean.

Right when both Chuck and Mike came in the man looked up and give them a warming smile, "Chuck you lousy kid where have you been found any parts to fixed those cars I have?"

"Hehe sorry no luck I've been looking everywhere none stop but no luck, I wouldn't mind if someone would help me out though," Chuck said taking a seat at the bar stool with Mike following after.

"Hey who's this kid never seen him before?" Jacob said staring at the new guy like he could be dangerous.

"Oh him don't worry he's a new friend of mind now earlier he just saved me from Kane's guys," Chuck said reassuring him.

"Oh really, well if he is an enemy of Kane then he is a friend of mine, Thanks for saving my assistant here" Jacob said raising his hand out to Mike, "Put em there pal name Jacob,"

"I'm Mike Chilton, by any chance do you really have those motor speed cars or what ever they are here?" Mike said

"Hahaha of course I have them in fact I have five of them," Jacob replied proudly

"REALLY?!" Mike said sounding like a child that just won a grand toy.

"Yeah of course their in the back help yourself, me and Chuck here have been trying to fix these old guys but no luck but hopefully we'll get them done and ready to go," Jacob said taking Mike to the back with Chuck following after.

They headed to an old run down garage just behind the bar shake. Inside Mike couldn't believe his eyes there stood five rad cars just sitting there just begging to be ridden. Most of them had their paints chipped off but looked like it can still be driven any time. But among them all there was one car that caught Mike's attention. There in the center of the garage was a green 1970s supreme car with engine rockets pointing on each side of it and handing on the door part was a logo of a mad dog riding the car.

"Wow, check this baby out. I never thought I actually see one up close and personal like this." Mike said rubbing his hand onto the rear of the car looking inside seeing all the cool gadgets in the car.

"Yep surie, these things were hot back in my days but ever since Kane came he ruin every things he disbanded the cloths, what we should watch, our privacy, heck he even expelled all things that motor. That pathetic no good twit if I had my hands on him I'll - I'll wait what was I saying again oh yeah I've been trying to gets these bad boys back to work again but me and my old friend Chuck here are having bad luck you think you can help us out here kid," Jacob said

"What me?" Mike said turning to face the old man and Chuck surprise and at the same time thrilled

"Well yeah, we could always use the hand here and with Chuck being such a scary cat all the time we could use some help as much as we can." Jacob said pointing at Chuck next to him.

"Its not that I'm scared its just finding the rights tools to fix these are tough do you have any idea just how dangerous it is just to find a 360 magma plaza machine here?" Chuck said trying to defend himself.

While those two were busy arguing Mike can't help but stare at the green car in amazement. He especially like that little bobble headed dog hanging near the review window.

_Did I finally found a place to truly call home? _Mike thought in his head but right now none of that matter all that matter now is there is no turning back now and he can help these guys heck maybe help them with this city, make it a better place away from Kane's evil grip, he can use this cool car to his advantage, he can. All he need is one a team, two Chuck as his trusty pal, three gain Jacob trust to have these cars, and finally a crazy idea that'll blow everyone minds one that will even sent Kane to the mad house.

"Hey guys," Mike said smiling his best smile he had in years since he escaped Kane's grip he turned to them. Both Jacob and Chuck star at him wondering what he will say, "I have an idea what to do with these car and trust me you're not gonna like it one bit."

After he told them of his crazy idea of how they can make a team called the "Burners" Chuck and Jacob was at first thought he lost his mind but in the end joined his crazy scams

When he confessed that he ounce worked for Kane Jacob almost wanted to strangle him thank the heaven Chuck was there to hold him down. Jacob later on calmed down and seen just how brave and heroic Mike really was and excepted him heck he even given him all four except one of his cars and and apology

They tried to find a perfect logo for their band and after much argument and too much pizza to eat they agree with a flaming ball with the number 8 attached to it

After what seem like a month they were finally able to fix all five of the cars to tip top shape and thankfully Mike had full master controlling his car "Mutt"

Mike tried to convince Chuck to be his passenger in the car seeing he needed a lot of brain by his side so what better way then having Chuck drive with him in his dangerous car

At that time they met a cool girl name Julie who agreed that Kane needed someone to teach him a lesson yet for some reason she seem to know a lot on how to get Kain's news and reports but never argued how

They then met Texas who at first was their enemy but after a while it turns out they were after the same goal of defeating Kane. Texas still argued that he make a perfect 2nd leader for the Burners though.

Finally they then meet a artist name Dutch who abandon the Detroit Deluxe to come down to Motorcity to inspire his painting to the city below. He even came up with the cool painting on the Burner's cars

This was the beginning of the "Burners" who dream was to end Kane rage and protect the city below

* * *

><p>I know this may not be my best writing but I hope you guys will like it<p>

In the series Motorcity they never mention how Mike meet Chuck and how the Burners were created so I came up with this I hope you guys liked it :D


End file.
